yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Overlord Unleashed
The Overlord Unleashed is a crossover film based on My Little Pony: The Movie and the first installment of the Overlord Unleashed trilogy. Summary With the entire universe in great danger, it's entirely up to Po, SpongeBob SquarePants, Twilight Sparkle and their friends to team up with the Ninjas of Ninjago and the Eight Warriors of Chima to defeat the Overlord from shrouding the universe in darkness. Plot The Friendship Festival/SpongeBob, Po and their friends joined in the fun Our story begins in Equestria, the Friendship Festival has begun. Soon, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs, Plankton, Po, the Furious Five: Tigress, Viper, Monkey, Mantis and Crane, Shifu, Cheng Ru, Storming Ox, Croc, the Soothsayer, Li Shan and Mr. Ping were enjoying the fun of it happily. Shifu Cheng Ru and Li Shan greeted the Princesses of Equestria ????, . Celebrating a Banquet in honor of the Alliance of Friendship/Begin a toast ?????, . Flurry Heat begins to like Po/Forming a Peace Treaty to their Realms ?????, . The Overlord has returned/Creating the Mean Six out of pure darkness ?????, . Storm over the Castle of Friendship/Stygian and the Pillars came to the rescue ?????, . The Great Escape in Hot Pursuit/The Overlord found Nadakhan's lamp ?????, . Gathering at the Jade Palace/Learning the history of the Overlord ?????, . Discovering the Prophecy of Good and Evil/The Quest of find the heroes begin ?????, . Evil Twilight Sparkle proves her loyalty to the Overlord/Making a first wish ?????, . Arriving in the World of Chima/Meeting the Eight Heroes of Chima ?????, . Welcome to Mount Cavora/Seeking help from the Leaders of the Tribes ?????, . The Dark Tribes and the Mean Six attack/Using the Orbs of Chi ?????, . The Overlord's second wish/Master Chen and his gang returned ?????, . Facing the Sky Pirates/Arriving in Ninjago/Meeting with the Ninjas ?????, . Making his final wish/Seeking out the Alicorns of Equestria ?????, . Capturing the Alicorns/The Overlord steals the Alicorn Magic ?????, . The Stone Army awakens/Po, Lloyd, Laval and their friends make their plans ?????, . Begin the Element of Surprise/Rescuing Twilight and the Princesses ?????, . Po, Laval and Lloyd vs. the Overlord/Equestria is saved/A rejoicing of our heroes ?????, . Scenes #The Friendship Festival/SpongeBob, Po and their friends joined in the fun #Shifu Cheng Ru and Li Shan greeted the Princesses of Equestria #Celebrating a Banquet in honor of the Alliance of Friendship/Begin a toast #Flurry Heat begins to like Po/Forming a Peace Treaty to their Realms #The Overlord has returned/Creating the Mean Six out of pure darkness #Storm over the Castle of Friendship/Stygian and the Pillars came to the rescue #The Great Escape in Hot Pursuit/The Overlord found Nadakhan's lamp #Gathering at the Jade Palace/Learning the history of the Overlord #Discovering the Prophecy of Good and Evil/The Quest of find the heroes begin #Evil Twilight Sparkle proves her loyalty to the Overlord/Making a first wish #Arriving in the World of Chima/Meeting the Eight Heroes of Chima #Welcome to Mount Cavora/Seeking help from the Leaders of the Tribes #The Dark Tribes and the Mean Six attack/Using the Orbs of Chi #The Overlord's second wish/Master Chen and his gang returned #Facing the Sky Pirates/Arriving in Ninjago/Meeting with the Ninjas #Making his final wish/Seeking out the Alicorns of Equestria #Capturing the Alicorns/The Overlord steals the Alicorn Magic #The Stone Army awakens/Po, Lloyd, Laval and their friends make their plans #Begin the Element of Surprise/Rescuing Twilight and the Princesses #Po, Laval and Lloyd vs. the Overlord/Equestria is saved/A rejoicing of our heroes Songs and Scores #??? - (???) #??? - (???) #??? - (???) #??? - (???) #??? - (???) #??? - (???) #??? - (???) #??? - (???) #??? - (???) #??? - (???) #??? - (???) #??? - (???) #??? - (???) #??? - (???) #??? - (???) Trivia *The story continues in ???. Category:Crossover Films Category:Movies Category:Trevor7626 Category:Iamnater1225 Category:ZackLEGOHarryPotter